Grave without name
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un AU donde un antiguo aprendiz de Rose Quartz regresa, para rendir homenaje en un día lluvioso. No soy dueño de Steven Universe, éste pertenece a Rebbeca Sugar y a CN.


**Una breve historia de Steven Universe con la aparición de mi primer OC, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic. Esto es un AU, más adelante haré un homenaje a una película de comedia, espero que la hayan visto, si no la vieron, se las recomiendo, se llama "Rat Race" o "El Mundo está loco loco loco", es del 2001, la pueden encontrar en Youtube en español latino, como dije, se las recomiendo. Trata sobre una carrera que hacen un grupo de personas elegidas por un grupo de millonarios que quieren ver cuál de estos personajes llegará a Silver City, Nuevo México, para llevarse como premio, un millón de dolares que esperan en la estación de trenes de esa ciudad.**

 **Muy pronto, tal vez para Enero-Febrero, haré esta historia :D, agregaré a personajes de Steven Universe, Breaking Bad-Better Call Saul, Touhou Project, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Highschool DXD, WatchDogs, GTA, Code Geass y hasta con Naruto, Black Rock Shooter, Sora no Otoshimono, Soul Eater, unos OC de un amigo mío de Venezuela, también de los míos. También invito a los que quieran formar parte de este proyecto, solo envíen sus OC y los agregaré.**

 **Y ahora, vamos a la historia :D:**

 **Grave without name:** Su nombre era Alexander, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, Teniente Primero de las SS del Tercer Reich en Londres **(** **Nota:** **No soy Nazi ni nada por el estilo, no se anden asustando, todo lo que sucede en mis historias, se queda en mis historias. Nada de miedo)** , él había sido un chico feliz con una infancia, rodeada de su familia que lo quería, de religión Católica-Apostólica Romana, nacido en Sarajevo, Capital de Bosnia-Herzegovina, pero con la "Guerra de los Balcanes" y las mentiras de alguien que los odiaba, llevó a la muerte a su familia a manos de los Serbios, él quedó huérfano, en un Mundo que lo detestaba por ser Eslavo y Cristiano, hasta sufrió el bullyng de los que estaban en los orfanatos, en especial de Grecia, pero en el 2003, él fue adoptado por la "Agencia", la cual adoptaba a los niños y niñas huérfanos, les enseñaban a vivir y a estudiar, como también en convertirse en Soldados y luchar por el Nacionalismo Católico en Europa y destruir al Nuevo Orden Mundial, cosa que se cumplió en el 2009, la Victoria Nacionalista y la destrucción de todos sus enemigos.

Alexander era alguien bastante llamativo, ya que había adquirido un gran poder dentro de él, gracias a la furia, la ira, el odio y lo habían convertido en una auténtica máquina de matar, ahora inmortal al ser convertido en Vampiro o Shiki por Shimizu Megumi, él había recibido diversos entrenamientos, desde Gensokyo hasta en China y otras Dimensiones Futuras, pero el último entrenamiento suyo, había sido en Ciudad Playa, donde conoció a Rose Quartz, su última Maestra, la cual, le había enseñado a combatir y aprendió de ella lo más importante: Ser un ser humano, luchar por los que más amas y te preocupas.

Él se bajó del vehículo suyo, un Greenwood del Estado de San Andreas y caminó hacia donde estaba aquel lugar misterioso, el Santuario, el lugar donde había sido entrenado por Rose y por las Crystal Gems.

\- _"Peleas muy bien, tienes reflejos perfectos a la hora de combatir"_ Le felicitó Garnet.

\- _"Jajaja, no comes mucho, ¿no? Deberías probar estas papas fritas de la Familia Fryman"_ Recordó aquella vez que Amatista le había ofrecido papas fritas y en donde ella, les había puesto salsa picante.

\- _Eres bastante llamativo, dime, ¿Cómo se siente cuando matas gente? ¿No sientes remordimientos?_ Esa pregunta que Perla le había hecho.

\- No me importa lo que pase, son las órdenes de Mis Superiores. Órdenes son órdenes. Se respondió así mismo, mirando el Templo, quería entrar, pero, algo le detenía, ¿por qué no entrar? ¿Qué le pasaba? Aquel joven Eslavo, el que podía transformarse en cualquier personaje, sea de la vida real, como del anime, manga, videojuegos, series, cualquier cosa, el más listo en todo tipo de campos del conocimiento, el que podía viajar a través del tiempo, luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso el que sabía hasta lenguas antiguas como latín y sumerio, estaba llorando, una lágrima, dos, tres, cuatro, más de éstas aparecieron en sus ojos, humedeciendo su rostro, sentía esa sensación de soledad, la misma que había experimentado por primera vez, en la Guerra de los Balcanes.

Esas lágrimas que humedecieron sus ojos y el llanto que los enrojeció, cayó de bruces al suelo de la playa, se abrazó así mismo, la Cruz de Hierro de Primer Grado que estaba con la Cinta Prusiana de su cuello se agitó un poco, se sacó sus anteojos negros "Aviator" de Sol, sus ojos color rojo escarlata, antes azules, se quitó su gorra negra de Oficial, la cual tenía la Calavera de la Totenkopf y el Águila del Partido Nazi sujetando la Esvástica, mostrando sus cabellos largos y de color blanco como la nieve, eran finales de Enero, recordó aquella fecha, una fecha en la que siempre le traía recuerdos tristes.

Colgando de su cuello estaba una Cruz Cristiana antigua, la cual se la había dado un Obispo en Berlín, antes de iniciarse la "Guerra Nacionalista", en su uniforme negro de las SS, él era el más temido en todo el Mundo, el joven que había causado más de 500 bajas a la OTAN durante la "Primer Batalla de Toulousse", Francia, el que había sido canonizado en vida, el que había destruido hasta fuerzas de más allá del Universo, aquel muchacho que había sido entrenado por los mejores Maestros del Mundo, una mente brillante en todos los campos del conocimiento, incluso en Teología y Filosofía, el que había escrito la "Doctrina Severa", un muchacho considerado como la autoridad más letal, autoritario, severo, frío, adicto a la disciplina, las armas, fanático de la cultura japonesa, el manga, el anime, el cosplay, incluso el más sádico del grupo, el que había leído libros de cómo torturar a los enemigos, siguiendo las prácticas de la KGB de Rusia y hasta había encontrado muchos amigos y el amor de su vida, pensaba en ella, en su querida Tsunade. En el bolsillo de sus pantalones negros tenía su reloj de bolsillo, con una foto de él y su querida novia besándose.

Ese era él, se miró un charco de agua, producto de la lluvia de ese día, se vio cuando era un humano normal, y ahora, ¿quién era?.

\- ¿Soy un Humano aún? ¿O me convertí en un monstruo? Se preguntaba todo el tiempo esa pregunta.

\- Eres un Humano, Alexander, lo eres aún. Le decía su consciencia.

\- ¡Tú eres más que un humano, eres el arma del Tercer Reich! ¡Eres El Que Infunde El Terror En Los Corazones de los Hombres! Agregó su lado oscuro.

Rose Quartz ya no estaba más con ellos, ella había sacrificado su vida para que su hijo, Steven, viviera. Alexander recordó cuando estuvo en el funeral de ella, recordó cuando llevó la Bandera del Reich y con las Gems y Greg sostuvieron el Estandarte de ella, él permaneció mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia con la bandera suya, recordándola.

\- Fue la mejor Maestra que tuve, me enseñaste a vivir, a ser feliz y darme cuenta de que aunque sea un inmortal, soy también un humano con corazón y alma. Gracias, gracias por todo. Le agradeció Alexander, mientras que sonreía y con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, hizo la venia militar hacia Rose Quartz.

Y justo cuando estaba por retirarse, vio que salía de la casa en las playas, al hijo de Rose, Alexander no había estado presente el día del nacimiento de Steven, al igual que Perla, aquel joven de Bosnia-Herzegovina permaneció en silencio, el código militar que él había interpretado, se había prohibido él mismo llorar, un buen Soldado no debía hacerlo, sería humillar a Rose Quartz.

\- Tu hijo es muy valiente, Rose, heredó mucho de ti, mucho. Dijo Alexander, mientras que se dirigía hacia la casa de la familia, donde tocó el timbre.

Esperó un rato, hasta que finalmente, alguien la abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo...? Preguntó Perla, cuando en ese momento, reconoció a aquel joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojo escarlata.

\- Buenos días, Crystal Gems: Teniente Primero SS Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic reportándose. Dijo el chico al estilo militar, haciendo la venia.

\- ¡Alexander! -Gritó Perla y llamó la atención de los presentes de la casa- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado? Le saludó ella, abrazándolo.

\- Estoy bien, vine a rendir tributo a Rose Quartz: Ella me ha enseñado mucho, en especial, me enseñó a vivir siendo diferente. Respondió el muchacho y Steven se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? Preguntó asombrado el muchacho.

\- Oh, tú debes ser Steven, el hijo de Rose Quartz, por supuesto, muchacho, claro que sí, es una larga historia. Le dijo Alexander, mientras que se agachaba y le pasaba su mano derecha por los cabellos del joven.

\- Es un gusto volver a verte, Alexander, ¿estás de paso? Le saludó Garnet y Amatista se le lanzó encima.

\- Sí, de paso, tengo que regresar mañana a Londres. Respondió el chico.

\- Puedes quedarte esta noche, mañana podrás tomar tu vuelo. Dio la invitación Greg a Alexander, ambos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, hasta incluso componían música juntos, Greg siempre con su guitarra y Alexander con su mandolina griega.

\- Gracias, tengo mucho que contar. Agradeció por la estadía aquel joven, mientras que cerraban la puerta.

* * *

 **Saludos para AkumuHoshi y Silvermist Wattson :D. Dejen reviews y Felices Fiestas!. Para Enero-Febrero, se viene el proyecto que he estado pensado y he contado más arriba, se llamará "Rat Race", en homenaje a la película del 2001. Pueden dejarme opiniones, personajes y música, lo que sea, para que aparezca en esta nueva historia.**


End file.
